una mision especial kakasaku o sasusaku?
by akarihakate123
Summary: Aun recuerdo, como paso todo había comenzado la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke había decidido volver a konoha, cuando volvió Salí a recibirlo con lagrimas en la cara lo abrace y llore en sus brazos el me abrazo,
1. cuatro soldaditos

CUATRO SOLDADITOS

Aun recuerdo, como paso todo había comenzado la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke había decidido volver a konoha, cuando volvió Salí a recibirlo con lagrimas en la cara lo abrace y llore en sus brazos el me abrazo, fuerte *sakura* recuerdo como lo susurro despacio, solo cerre los ojos y me quede quieta, la guerra estaba en pleno desarrollo mas no podíamos hacer tsunade-sama nos recomendó una misión como el equipo 7 pero, era arriesgada kakashi-sensei junto al capitán yamato decidieron que me quedara a proteger la aldea junto a Jiraiya-sama.

Mi pecho se atrepo como sintiendo algo, les rogué que me llevaran pero se negaron asi kakashi-sensei naruto sasuke y sai junto con el escuadrón anbu que lideraba yamato. Los vi alejándose de la aldea mientras los veía marchan lagrimas salían solas, algo me decía que no los volveria a ver kakashi se giro y me dedico una sonrisa solo yo podía entender aquella sonrisa. Una lagrima rodo.

Sasuke y Naruto ivan discutiendo como siempre pero de forma diferente sai iva dibujando todo lo que veía, pero kakashi se notaba un poco triste el Capitan Anbu le pregunto

-que te ocurre sempai-

-siento una opresión en el pecho-

-¿Por qué? Acaso es porque vamos a la guerra sempai-

-es por una muchachita que me enamore de ella- hecha su mano al bolsillo y saca una foto de ella al ver de quien se trataba hasta Yamato se encontraba enamorado de ella

-sakura- dijo con duda

-si – guarda la fotografía antes de que sasuke naruto y sai lo viera

Los días pasaron y konoha no sabía nada de los 4 soldaditos ni del equipo anbu que se, había enviado a misión sakura, se encontraba nerviosa al no recibir noticias de sus amigos ni de la persona que tanto amaba. Hasta que

-tsunade-sama- entro de golpe un anbu muy mal herido

-por dios genma que sucedió-intentando ayudarlos

-nos atacaron tsunade-sama nos tendieron una trampa tsunade-sama-decia con picas fuerzas

-que sucedió genma- casi al borde de un colico

-naruto sasuke sai y kakashi-se cayo y miro a sakura- ellos murieron –

Sakura cayo al piso de rodilla sin saber, que hacer las lagrimas comenzaron abrotar de sus ojos formo un sello y desaparecio de aquel lugar. Tsunade quiso detenerla pero no había caso ella había desaparecido.

-kakashi-sensei- lloraba desesperada

Pero nada, ya se podía hacer o eso ella pensaba

recuerdo que 6 años despues, de la siniestra guerra, comenze a realizar diversas misiones, hasta que decidi entrar al escuadron anbu de konoha era considerada como la mejor anbu de mi generación de los 9 novatos.

Tsunade-sama decidio mandarme a una misión algo extraña, a la aldea de la arena si bien no entendia el porque de su decisión gaara me había mandado a llamar. Tome mis cosas y me puse mi traje anbu mi pelo estaba largo me llegaba hasta mas o menos la cintura usaba una particular mascara anbu una espada y un pañuelo de color rojo.

Al llegar a la aldea de la arena gaara se encontraba esperándola a las entrada de la aldea.

-sakura?- pregunto con duda

-gaara-kun- sonrio al verlo sacándose la máscara –para que me mando a llamar- acercándose a el

-mi abuela descubrió un jutsut que puede uno volver en el tiempo-

-como el que usaba tobi-

-asi es como perdimos muchas vidas en la guerra queremos evitarla y el jutsut se perfecciono solo necesitamos a alguien que quiera ir- la miro – quieres ir sakura yo también ire pero necesito la ayuda de alguien para poder hacerlo creo poder revertir las cosas-

-cuando comenzamos-sonrio y gaara a su vez lo iso también

La abuela de gaara comenzó a realizar, una especie de sellos y una luz nos cubrió a ambos, sentía como si esa luz nos envolvía cerre los ojos al abrirlos estaba en mi antigua habitación me mire, al espejo y me di cuenta que tenia 12 años otra ves me asombre pero mire mi vestimenta era como la que ahora usaba unos pantalones tipo jounin una polera, de maya casi trasparente unas sandaleas ninja negra mi pelo lo tenia en una coleta con unos mechones coquetamente sueltos. me di cuenta que hoy era el dia donde escogeriamos el equipo 7 mi vida dio un pequeño giro tome una, chaqueta de color blanca con el simbolo de mi familia y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad mi madre grito mi nombre como la extraba corri por la calle queria llegar luego a la academia para volverlos a ver.


	2. El Equipo 7

El equipo 7

Cuando, la vi entrar por la puerta me quede sorprendido sakura no es asi ella suele vestirse de otra forma, me miro se dirigió a mi lado se sentó junto a mí me miro sonrió, le dedique mi conocida mirada ella solo se rio bajo y se recostó en la mesa cruzo sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre ellos me quede sorprendido ella nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, que clase de juego pretendía realizar aquella peli-rosa algo andaba mal ella no era asi.

Cuando entre al salón sasuke me miro con sorpresa, lo extrañaba quería correr y abrazarlo pero me contuve las ganas el ya no me gustaba no podía actuar como, la chiquilla de aquellos años la abuela de Gaara me había dado la oportunidad de cambiar y no lo iba a desperdiciar no lo haría esta ves no, me acerque a su lado me senté junto a el lo mire y sonreí el me dedico su clásica mirada y yo rei bajo sin duda extrañaba a mi amigo, cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y pose mi cabeza en ellos tenia un poco de sueño asi que mientras Iruka-sensei llegaba decidi dormir un poco.

Me quede observándola un rato hasta que llego el teme, desvie mi mirada y note como el la llamaba

- He sakura-chan puedo sentarme junto a ti- decía jugando con sus dedos y con un notorio sonrojo

Me sorprendi de sobre manera cuando sakura alzo su mano y la puso sobre sus labios todos lo notaron, pero que demonios sucedia aquí ella no actuaba asi.

-naruto cállate tengo sueño solo hazlo y siéntate no me incomoda- bajo su mano y la coloco como estaba de un principio.

Acaso esto era una especie de juego o algo por el estilo, no supe por que pero esto no traería nada bueno me sumergi en mis pensamientos. Hasta que escuche la voz del sensei pero ella seguía durmiendo y antes de que el se diera cuenta decidi hablarla no supe por que pero lo ise.

-he… sakura despierta Iruka-sensei llego- movi un poco su brazo sakura abrió los ojos me miro y se incorporo a la clase – gracias sasuke- sasuke pero donde dejo el kun que demonios pasaba, aquí ella no era asi

Iruka comenzó a decir los nombres, de los equipo pero algo me sorprendio mas mientras iruka iva diciendo los nombres sakura los repetia al mismo tiempo que el hasta que llego al grupo 7.

- Ne ne iruka-sensei me toca con sakura-chan verdad que si verdad que- decía hiperactivo como siempre el teme sakura, sonrio por lo bajo coloco una mano en el brazo de naruto y sonriendo dijo- naruto solo espera veras que si nos tocara juntos- sonrio.

pero mi sorpresa fue mayor acaso era bruja, o algo por el estilo

- El equipo 7 lo conformara Uzumaki Naruto , Ushiha Sasuke y Hurano Sakura.

como demonios sabia que estaríamos juntos algo aquí estaba mal y lo iva averiguar el dia paso y sakura se me perdió de vista hasta que llego al salón donde nos encontrábamos con el teme ahora vestia diferente y su pelo lo llevaba suelto vestia unas como calsas negras unas botas ninjas que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla una polera que solo tapaba sus bustos y dejaba ver su abdomen tenia un poleron sin mangas con un gorro sus brazos los traída descubierto desde los hombros también llevaba puesto en sus codos unas coderas su bolso de armas lo llevaba de lado y su cinta amarrada en la cintura, me quede sorprendi al ver un tatuaje de la línea anbu de konoha noto que miraba su brazo se sento nerviosa buscando una venda y comenzó a vendar su brazo en la parte del tatuaje la iva hablar pero en eso la puerta se abrió y el borrador que el teme coloco se cayo sobre la cabeza del jounin que venia. Note como los ojos de sakura tenían un brillo extraños cuando el jounin entro.

Luego que iruka nos nombro, Sali a mi casa me fui a bañar necesita un baño al salir tome unas calsas de licra negras largas tome unas botas ninjas negras una polera que solo tapaba mis bustos de color rosa un poleron blanco con un gorro con el símbolo de mi familia dibujado en su espalda deje mis chasquillas hacia abajo. Coloque un poco de maquillaje sutil casi no se notaba coloque mis guantes en mi bolso ninja y Sali de mi cuarto. Mi madre se sorprendio al verme asi pero solo dijo – te ves hermosa hija suerte- asentí y Sali del lugar me puse el gorro y me dirigi al salón donde de seguro naruto estaba realizando la broma del borrador al entrar al salón sasuke me miro sorprendido me quiete mi gorro y camine hacia donde ellos pero note que miraba mi brazo y recordé mi tatuaje anbu *mierda se me olvido el tatuaje* comente en mi interior busque una venda y vende mi tatuaje me coloque mi gorro otra ves y note que sasuke iva a decirme algo pero kakashi me salvo de la interrogación que sasuke iva a realizarme. Al ver a kakashi no pude oculta mi alegría, lo extrañaba y sasuke noto mi alegría.

-bien chicos vamos a la azotea ay nos presentaremos- dijo despreocupado el jounin

- bien mi nombre es kakashi hakate tengo 22 años seré su sensei si es que pasan la prueba obviamente, me gusta leer y detesto llegar tarde a las juntas- dijo despreocupado sakura no se aguantó y se rio bajo pero lo note el sensei la miro de reojo y

- bien señorita risueña preséntese di tus gustos lo que detestas y lo que anelas- dijo sacando un libro de tapas naranjas

- bueno me llamo sakura haruno me gusta aprender técnicas nuevas taijutsu jutsu y ciertas técnicas médicas lo que detesto es que me catalogue de débil sin conocerme y mi anhelo es formar parte de la línea anbu de konoha y ser dicipula de la sennin Tsunade-sama- kakashi la miro sorprendido se quitó el gorro y dejo a la vista su larga cabellera rosa.

-bien tu rubio dime que te gusta detestas y anhelas- dijo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a sakura que se encontraba leyendo un libro con sus tapas forradas

- me gusta el ramen amo a sakura-chan detesto a sasuke y mi anhelo es convertirme en un famoso hokage como lo fue el 4to- apuntando a las rocas de los hokages

- bien y tu emo que te gusta que detestas y que anhelas- me dijo y lo mire fulminante

- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha me gusta mmm perfeccionar técnicas detesto a los débiles y mi anhelo es matar a cierta persona- dije serio sakura cerro su libro al mismo tiempo que kakashi se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a mi lado me miro y se paró en frente de mí.

- él no los mato por gusto- abrí mis ojos sorprendido

-qué quieres decir – dije molestos se colocó a mi altura y prosiguió

-tu venganza no te hará mejor persona cometerás un error y cuando te des cuenta que él lo uso para salvarte a ti y salvar a la aldea te sentirás una basura- me miro con rabia

-TU NO ME CONOCES TU NO LO CONOCES- grite me tomo por el cuello de mi polera me dejo a centímetros de su rostro note su rabia y sentí un leve miedo.

- MIRA UCHIHA, ITACHI NO ES UN ASESINO EL, LO ISO POR UNA..-kakashi se colocó atrás de ella y tapo su boca acaso él no quería que sakura prosiguiera sentí como sakura me boto

-basta sakura- sakura lo miro y se soltó

-él lo debe saber kakashi-sensei-

queria, contarle pero kakashi me detuvo

continuara


	3. Un duro golpe

Un duro golpe la verdad tras la chica de ojos jade

-basta sakura-

-él lo debe saber kakashi-sensei- le dije casi con lágrimas en mis ojos naruto tomo mi brazo y sin querer, soltó mi venda reaccione antes de que kakashi y naruto vieran y coloque mi mano en la parte del tatuaje. Mire a kakashi y Salí del lugar me dirigí al centro de la aldea sin antes volver a colocarme una venda coloque mi cinta en mi frente me puse mis guantes lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla y comencé

Kakashi estaba, pensando la situación miraba a sasuke y naruto y no entendía bien esa chica algo ocultaba y debía averiguarlo hasta que se escuchó un estruendo que hizo que sasuke y naruto se cayeran al piso, kakashi se dirigió a toda velocidad seguido por los dos novatos al llegar se encontró con, una escena que no se esperaba sakura se encontraba peleando al mismo nivel que Gay. Miraba sorprendido a sakura, no lo podía creer, esa chiquilla controlaba a la perfección el taijutsu, sakura apretó su puño y dio un golpe certero pero no letal a Gay dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y vi como, Lee con Neji la iban a atacar. Pero fue más rápida que ellos, los tomo de sorpresa realizando el kagenbu no jutsu de naruto tomo con sus clones a Neji y a lee dándole una paliza, controlando sus golpes para, que no sean fatales. Tenten se dirigió asía ella tiro una de sus armas y sakura a toda velocidad la tomo y la tiro de vuelta dejando a Tenten impactada y provocándole una pequeña herida en su mejilla, ino no se atrevió a desafiarla ni shikamaru no chouji todos los ninjas de konoha. Salieron a enfrentarla pero sakura los derroto uno por uno hasta que.

-hurano sakura- dijo el tercer hokage – detente ahora-

Lo miro, y comenzó la batalla sakura era muy rápida a un nivel impresionante, quien la viera pensaría que no era un genin si no un jounin y quizás más que eso un sannin el 3ro no podía con sus movimientos hasta que sakura tomo su puño y lo dejo inconsciente.

Kakashi no lo podía creer, destapo su sharingan naruto se lanzó con todo hacia ella, pero esta no era su pelea le dio una patada en el estómago y lo mando de un golpe a donde sasuke dejándolos incrustados en la pared kakashi la tomo por la espalda pero se encontró con un clon de agua

sakura comenzó a atacarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo quería hacer pero de esta forma lograría que sus amigos se volvieran fuertes cada ataque que le daba a kakashi derramaba una lagrima kakashi al verse perdido la ataca con su chidori sakura lo esquiva y vio cómo su venda caía por su lado quiso taparse el tatuaje anbu pero kakashi tomo su brazo sujetándola fuertemente vio el tatuaje y quedo perplejo sakura se soltó hizo un sello con sus manos y lo empujo con el viento hacia un árbol kakashi se golpeó y quedo sorprendido ante su poder. Kakashi quedo perplejo no podía creer que tenía el tatuaje anbu.

- quien eres tú- dijo sorprendido -tú no eres la chica que me mostraron en el informe dime quien eres-grito-

-soy sakura haruno no tengo 12 si no que 24 años por un jutsu que perfecciono la abuela de Gaara-sama, pudimos volver a esta época- seguía llorando

-sigue-

-en mi época ustedes están muerto naruto sasuke yamato sai y tu – seguí llorando- en mi época existió una guerra donde jiraiya sama murió a manos de pain oroshimaru volvió a la aldea junto a sasuke y tú y tu ya no ESTAS AMI LADO- grito

-de que hablas- me miro sorprendido

-no me hagas decirte mas kakashi por favor no- lo miro llorando había dejado de llorar hace tantos años, y ahora se volvía una frágil niña junto a el

-sakura que fue lo que sucedió- la tomo de sus hombros

-fueron emboscados- ni tu ni naruto ni sasuke se pudieron librar de esa maldita emboscada genma llego a donde tsunade-sama mal herido a contarnos lo que sucedió-

-naruto -

-logro controlar al kyuubi de las 9 colas gracias a sus entrenamientos sasuke mato a itachi y jiraiya murió antes de ver que orochimaru volvió a su aldea- seguía llorando

-antes de que sasuke matara a itachi el le confeso que su clan se iba a revelar, contra konoha querían realizar un golpe de estado contra, el hokage pero. ya era tarde sasuke lo mato- bajo la mirada- al tiempo después de eso sasuke regreso a la aldea – lo miro- kakashi no debes dejar que sasuke se vaya de la aldea no lo debes dejar ir – lo toma de su chaleco shinobi

-sakura- la miro como el solo lo podía hacer se acercó a ella, pero lo detuvo

-no- lloro en su pecho - si lo haces no voy a quererme ir-

Kakashi solo la miro. Que le pasaba era su alumna pero algo dentro de el le decía que, era mas que una simple alumna

-debes entrenar debes hacer que jiraiya venga y entrene a naruto orochimaru no es malo pero deben entrarlo en razón, para que no le coloque el sello maldito a sasuke y sobre todo tengo que encontrar a tsunade si me quedo, en esta época por un tiempo mas debo entrenar-

-tsunade es tu maestra- la miro – fracase como sensei- bajo la mirada

-no kakashi- le levanto la vista- fuiste un buen sensei tu error fue enfocarte en sasuke debes contarle la verdad kakashi lo deben hacer su sed de venganza crecerá y será un quiebre en el equipo-

-sakura-susurro al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba

A lo lejos el 3ro se encontraba mirando la escena, acaso esa chiquilla no era la dulce y obsesiva admiradora de sasuke. Sakura Haruno…


	4. revelacion

revelación

-sakura-susurro al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba

A lo lejos el 3ro se encontraba mirando la escena, acaso esa chiquilla no era la dulce y obsesiva admiradora de sasuke. Sakura Haruno…

-o-

-Por favor Kakashi, debes contarle a Sasuke- lloraba en sus brazos

Kakashi la miraba, como se podía negar ante esa hermosa peli. Rosa

-Contarme ¿qué?- interrumpió Sasuke con, evidente molestia

-Sasuke yo…-cayo en los brazos de Kakashi ambos miraron y desde, un árbol se veía a un chico con traje anbu

-Kakashi sempai el Hokage sama quiere a esta chica y a su equipo en su oficina debo, llevarla-

-Yamato- dijo sorprendido

-Sempai-

-la llevare con el 3ro- lo mira- SASUKE- grito-

-tks… dígame sensei-

-trae a naruto, los quiero en la oficina en menos de 5 min ¿te queda claro?- lo miro casi fulminante, sin decir nada sasuke salió en busca de naruto

-Sempai debo llevarla yo- dijo estirando sus brazos

-no- dijo secamente- ella es mi responsabilidad –

-pero Hokage sama me lo ordeno- dijo casi con un leve enojo

-YAMATO SIGO SIENDO TU SEMPAI- lo miro fulminante mente

-o—

-Kakashi me puedes explicar, como esta chica logro tal desastre-

-hokage sama ella- la miro mientras dormía en el sillón –no es de esta época-

-¿Cómo dices Kakashi?- sorprendido

- ella viene de una época, diferente una donde el Konoha que conocemos no existirá-

-explícate-

-Hokage debe contarle la verdad a Sasuke- lo miro fijamente

-Kakashi eso es un secreto de estado- negándose

-Hokage sama ocurrida una catástrofe si usted no le cuenta- siguió mirando con ira

-no – secamente

-Hokage sama Sasuke se ira con Orochimaru y luego matara a Itachi ¿usted cree que eso está bien?- coloco sus manos sobre la mesa del hokage – entienda, si usted no le dice la verdad, este será el paso para que konoha se destruya SOLA!- grito con rabia lo ultimo

-BASTA- le ordeno – no le diremos nada a Sasuke –

-no y dejarme con la maldita duda de que sucedió ese día- dijo una voz saliente de la puerta de la oficina

-sasuke- susurro

-es mi clan y tengo derecho a saber la verdad- exigió

-itachi no mato a tu clan por venganza- cometo sakura despertando

-eso ya lo habías mencionado- miro al hokage

-todo fue por que planeaban destruir, konoha el solo siguió ordenes ah- se quejó un poco tocando su cuello-

-sakura- kakashi se dirigió hacia ella-te encuentras bien-

Sakura solo asintió, y siguió

-El solo lo hiso para proteger a su amado hermano y a su aldea no es así hokage sama-

Silencio incomodo

-CONTESTE- exigió sasuke

-Sakura,- la miro severamente

-CONTESTE HOKAGE-SAMA- exigió

-es cierto sasuke, tu clan se iba a revelar pero tu hermano lo detuvo si bien se cree que él lo hizo de maldad solo lo hizo por amor a tu aldea y a ti- cerro los ojos

Sasuke salió corriendo de la torre del hokage, sakura salió tras el

-SASUKE MATE- grito

-¿Qué quieres?- miro fríamente

-escúchame no debes odiar sasuke- sin pensarlo lo abraza por detrás con lágrimas en los ojos sasuke cerró los ojos, bajando la mirada y dejando caer una que otra lagrima

-¿Por qué sakura?-susurro - ¿mi clan?-

-el poder lleva a eso sasuke mírame- lo gira tomando su cara entre sus manos- no debes seguir un camino que luego te equivocaras y te arrepentirás sasuke no quiero perderte otra vez- lo abrazo dejando un sasuke sorprendido.

acaso esta chica ocultaba más de lo que él pensaba acaso ella lo conocía realmente. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente no sabía bien que hacer solo correspondió aquel abrazo mientras cierta persona de pelo largo y blanco miraba la escena

-ella tiene una fuerza como tsunade-

-jiraiya que haces aquí – pregunto sorprendido el peli-gris

-estaba en la aldea vecina cuando escuche que un genin había dejado un desastre en konoha- miro a kakashi- es ella-

-si- acercándose a el – ella no es de esta- fue interrumpido

-ya lo sé los escuche cuando estaba llegando a konoha-

-entonces escuchaste que –

-sí y también que ella te advirtió que morirán – lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado

-lo sé – siguió mirando a sus dos alumnos

-deberías hacerle caso ella sabe muchas técnicas para ser una simple genin no lo cree tercer hokage- mirando a su sensei

-je esa chiquilla sabe más de lo que pensaba- sonrió mirando el cielo


	5. cuando el corazon habla

Cuando habla el corazón

-sí y también que ella te advirtió que morirán – lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado

-lo sé – siguió mirando a sus dos alumnos

-deberías hacerle caso ella sabe muchas técnicas para ser una simple genin no lo cree tercer hokage- mirando a su sensei

-je esa chiquilla sabe más de lo que pensaba- sonrió mirando el cielo

-000-

Al sentir la mirada de kakashi sakura soltó de inmediatamente a sasuke, el solo la miro confundido.

-sasuke vamos a comer ramen-dijo con una sonrisa

-hmp está bien- dijo aun un poco confundido

-Yo! Sakura sasuke como están- dijo mirando con cierto recelo aquel que era su pupilo

-bien kakashi-sensei- sonrio sonrojándose

-te sientes mejor del golpe en el cuello que recibiste por parte de Yamato-taicho- pregunto un poco preocupado

Sakura al recordar eso, salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de naruto sasuke y kakashi salieron corriendo tras ella

-SAKURAAAA- grito sasuke

Pero sakura realizo unos sellos con sus manos para escapar de su compañero y sensei a lo lejos veian la escena el tercero y jiraiya

-hay que ir a buscar a Tsunade- dijo sorprendido el tercero

-jejeje- rio jiraiya

-que te causa gracia- dijo levantando una ceja

-pues Tsunade no creo que este lejos de aquí con todo el alboroto que causo esta chiquilla

El tercero miro al cielo – dios te oiga jiraiya dios te oiga-

No muy lejos del lugar sakura entro por una ventana a la casa de naruto

-naruto – dijo caminando por la casa

-sa..sakura-chan- embobado por su compañera

-naruto que sabes de tus padres- dijo sentándose a su lado

-mis mis padres- exclamo confundido

-si tus padres- mirando por la ventana

-pues que eran dos jounin que lucharon para salvar la aldea del demonio del Kyuubi- dijo un poco triste

-naruto sabes como se llaman- dijo con cuidado

-no- casi con lagrimas en los ojos – por eso yo me combertire en hokage para saber la verdad y ser reconocido como el mejor de todos mejor que el 4to Hokage- dijo mirando hacia la roca de los hokages

-naruto tu padres es..- no pudo continuar ya que sintió como una mano tapaban su boca y la abrazaban por la espalda

-HOO KAKASHI-SENSEI QUE HACEN AQUÍ – dijo gritando resiviendo un coscorrón de parte de sasuke – aaaa yayaya SASUKE –grito con ganas de pegarle

-deja de grita dobe enfermas a todos- dijo mirando para otro lado

Sakura al sentir las suaves manos de Kakashi por su cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse en esos fuertes brazos en una nube de humo

+nube de humo+ pensó miro a su alrededor y vio como una nube de humo los cubria solo escucho a lo lejos como sasuke y naruto gritaban su nombre

-sakura- escucho la voz ronca y seductora de su sensei no pudo evita estremecerse kakashi la solto sonrojándose un poco bajo su mascara

-dime- dijo sin darse vuelta para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo

-quisiera que me expliques esto- mostrándole a la chica una fotografía

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par no sabia que decir como podía explicarle aquel sentimiento que recorria por sus venas y cuerpo como podía explicarle que el era el culpable de sus noches sin dormir de sus largas noches de llanto como explicarle que por el ella moria y que sufrio por su deceso en el campo de batalla lagrimas, corrieron por su cara

-de donde la sacaste- dijo con pena en su alma

-se te cayo cuando ivamos camino donde le hokage- dijo mirando al horizonte

-esos somos nosotros dos el dia de – comenzó a llorar

En la foto salían ellos ambos abrazados tomados de las manos y dándose un suave beso en sus labios

-como paso eso- pregunto kakashi perturbado por la imagen que tenia en sus manos

-cuando sasuke y naruto se fueron quedamos los dos y nos hicimos amigos esa foto estaba entre tus ropas el dia en que encontramos tu cuerpo- decía llorando

Kakashi solo la abrazo el sentía un sentimiento por aquella pequeña pero era prohibido ellos no podían o si

-continuara


	6. que le paso a sakura-chan

_-cuando sasuke y naruto se fueron quedamos los dos y nos hicimos amigos esa foto estaba entre tus ropas el día en que encontramos tu cuerpo- decía llorando_

_Kakashi solo la abrazo el sentía un sentimiento por aquella pequeña pero era prohibido ellos no podían o si_

**_Que le paso a sakura-chan_**

_Había pasado una semana exactamente desde, que sakura había regresado al pasado recordaba los acontecimientos que habían pasado últimamente el cambio de actitud de sasuke el intenso entrenamiento de jiraiya con naruto y sasuke._

_Kakashi entrenaba junto a sakura nadie exacto ellos dos sabían la existencia de aquella foto que ambos habían jurado mantener el secreto…_

_-00-_

_Sakura era una mujer en cuerpo de niña sus movimientos las acciones que ella hacía, sabía que estaba mal no podía sentirme así por una niña un simple niña que en un futuro totalmente desconocido para mí pero conocido perfectamente por ella había formado un lazo más que una simple amistad Tenzou se ofreció para ayudarme en los entrenamientos con ella sabía que ella poseía una fuerza sobre natural y yo solo con ella no podía no hasta que llegara Tsunade._

_Sakura provocaba sentimientos totalmente inesperados para mi ella una simple niña que en sus ojos notaban una experiencia mayor de la que su cuerpo de niña decía sin duda era un pervertido al mirarla así mientras combate con Tenzou ella lo llama Yamato dice que así lo conoció y él no se molesta le gusta que ella lo llame así dentro de mi algo se encendía cada vez que los veía juntos no podía ocultar mi rabia mire al cielo seguro óbito se reía de pesar de mis celos por aquella peli rosa_

_Sakura miraba a kakashi sumergido en sus pensamientos Yamato no podía creer que esa muchachita podía lograr tantos jutsus como kakashi su manejo del taijutsu era impresionante y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar lo perfeccionado que ella tenía el genjutsu podía crearle una ilusión tan rápido que Yamato le costaba salir de ella ni de qué decir de su ninjutsu los entrenamientos cada vez eran más y más extensos y cansadores._

_Sakura por fin cayo exhausta al lado de kakashi quien extendió una botella de agua a sakura. La chica se sentó mientras se quitaba su poleron amaraba su pelo en una coleta y solo dejaba ver su polera de mayas que solo traslucía parte de sus hombros y su abdomen en la parte de sus bustos era más oscura tenia vendada sus manos hasta su codo su banda de símbolo de konoha lo llevaba en su cuello usaba también un pantalón de jounin de color blanco y sus sandalias ninjas extendió su mano rozándola con la de kakashi sus miradas se toparon y un sonrojo mutuo se izó notar mientras tomaba la botella que kakashi había extendido._

_-arigato kakashi-sensei- se sonrojo aún más y se decidió en tomar sorbos ansiosos pero delicados_

_-mañana me informaron que Tsunade-san llegara y tomara tu tutela en los entrenamientos- miro de reojo a sakura quien volteo a verlo_

_-así que ya no poder estar más junto a ti sensei- con un dejo de tristeza mirándolo_

_-no-desvió la mirada- seguiré ayudándote en los entrenamientos –poso su mano en su hombro- solo dime una cosa-la miro con una mirada que a sakura ilusiono_

_-si-dijo en murmullo_

_-tu y yo ,,-se cayó al ver a Yamato acercándose hacia ellos sakura lo miro y entendió que su plática seria en otra ocasión_

_-sempai –con la voz entre cortada –en una semana comenzaran los exámenes genin Sakura-chan participaras-dijo colocando una mano sobre la mano de la chica cosa que ha kakashi no le gusto en nada_

_-Yamato- sentencio con su mirada a lo que el aludido solo saco su mano de golpe de la de la chica- bien a tu pregunta los chicos si van a participar eso acordamos entre SAKURA y YO –remarcando esas palabras_

_-si bueno jeje yo me voy adiós sakura-chan- acto seguido deposito un beso en su mejilla y desapareció dejando a kakashi con ganas de matarlo y a una sakura desconcertada_

_+voy a matarlo lo hare pedazos+ pensó con su ceño fruncido_

_-sakura- dijo con voz ronca ella lo miro sonroja_

_-nani-dijo pero de pronto sintió una luz envolverla completamente_

_-sakura- se alarmo kakashi intento hacer algo pero la luz era enceguecedora cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía sakura estaba tendida en el suelo su pelo estaba tapando su cara su cuerpo estaba diferente –sakura –corrió a donde ella y la tomo en sus brazos- sakura por favor responde sakura- decía tocando su mejilla –no me dejes-la abrazo contra su pecho y sintió como la chica volvía respirar…_

_-Kakashi-dijo dando un gran suspiro –que fue lo que paso-_

_Kakashi la acurruco entre sus brazos y la miro profundamente sakura tenía el cuerpo de una chica de 18 años kakashi se sobre salto y sonrojo al verla –tu cuerpo esta em cambiado-dijo mirando a un costado sakura se sobresaltó aún mas_

_-que me paso-se sonrojo al ver en la posición comprometedora que ambos tenían_

_-kakashi sensei- grito cierto rubio que izó que la pareja se sobre saltar y cada uno se separara_

_-naruto deja de gritar-decía sakura sonroja_

_-que le paso a sakura-chan- dijo mirándolo embobado el rubio sasuke la miro sin saber que hacer_

_-00-_

_Como sakura resolverá este misterio y sobre todo como podrá detener la eminente guerra de unos años más…_

_Continuara_


End file.
